


An Echo from the Past

by Bliss (BlissCerylia)



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissCerylia/pseuds/Bliss
Summary: Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Harriman Nelson are captured by Harry's ancestor, Captain Shamus Nelson and taken to his ship.





	An Echo from the Past

This story contains the character Captain Shamus Nelson and his ghost ship from the Episode, "Haunted Submarine."

 

"An Echo from the Past"  
By Bliss 

 

"Appear weak when you are strong  
and strong when you are weak."  
Sun Tzu

 

*******

 

Crane had been stripped naked as Captain Nelson had his unconscious body dragged onto the upper deck. "String him up, boys." Shamus ordered. "Tie him securely," he added. "Don't want our prize to get away." Lee's arms and legs were spread, as the rope net held him securely at a 45 degree angle to the main mast of the gun deck.

"What's the meaning of this?" Nelson flared as he witnessed Lee being affixed to the wooden mast. "Let him go, now!"

"We can't start until the Captain is conscious." Captain Nelson ordered. "Throw a bucket of water on our prisoner. I want him awake." Shamus barked. "I don't want him to miss all the fun. He's the main attraction." A nearby crewman obeyed; grabbing a bucket of filthy water, he tossed its contents over Crane's body.

Crane sputtered when the cold dirty water brought him around, he mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes. Quickly he realized he'd been restrained, in addition all his clothing had been removed. He bellowed his indignity, "Where am I? What's the meaning of this?" Crane shouted, tugged desperately at the rope bindings. "What is this place? Someone tell me what's going on?"

"Ask your Admiral, he knows what I want."

Crane's face became a mask of uncertainty, his gaze cast down to find Harry kneeling on the deck, his hands clasped in irons. Two burly crewmen with their stubby fingers clamped onto the Admiral shoulders, holding him in place, as he struggle to be free. Nelson halted his efforts, he took a deep breath, clenched his jaw, he shouted. "Take, him, down."

"If I do, will you agree to join me?" Captain Nelson asked, his voice calm and reasonable. 

"You mean take your place, don't you?" Harry's tone intensified, he fired back. "You know I'll never agree to that."

"Admiral, what's he talking about?" Lee pleaded, his confusion deepened. "What does he want from you?"

"Yes, Admiral," Shamus taunted. "What could I possibly want from you?" Captain Nelson mimicked as he walked to stand by Crane. A surge of fear gripped Lee, as Captain Nelson slithered a bony digit along Crane’s arm, he shivered, having no idea what to expect next. "Maybe you will change your mind, with a bit of persuasion, Admiral"

"No, Harry. Whoever he is and whatever he wants, don't agree to it." Lee tore at his bonds, in a futile attempt to get free. "Seaview will find us."

Captain Nelson stepped around to face Lee. "No, Captain, they shall not find you."

Lee's eyes widened, "Why? What have you done to her?"

"Lad, I've made it difficult for any vessel to find you or your Admiral." Shamus gestured at the heavy mist shrouding the ship. "My mist is impenetrable, nothing gets in, more importantly, nothing gets out, not unless I wish it." A smug look crossed Captain Nelson's face. 

Harry in his frustration, reflexively clenched his fists. Doubt clouded his face. "Lee, he can't be trusted." The Admiral fixed his focus on Shamus as he considered the boldness of the obsessive and ruthless claim of this rogue. 

"Admiral, I'll ask you one last time, join me." Captain Nelson shot Harry a wicked grin.

The Admiral had no response. He didn't know what this mad man had in mind for Lee. He'd never agree to throw his life away, everything he has, to take the place of Captain Shamus Nelson, not so this blackguard could rest in peace.

Shamus hand gripped hard around Lee's shaft, exerting increased pressure. Crane rolled his head gasping. "Last chance, Admiral." His voice held more then a hint of malice." 

"I know what you want with me," Nelson shouted, enraged. "Let Lee go, he has no part in this. It's me you want."

"Oh, mark my words, Admiral. I'll have you, my boy, but first a little fun. I have plans for this one. Big plans." It was a cold cruel statement. 

Captain Nelson's grip tightened around Lee's member, with the other hand he slid a finger over the rough edge prodding the gland. 

Crane glared at Captain Nelson, a murderous look in his eyes. "Get your filthy hands off me, you, pervert. 

"Pervert?" Shamus chuckled, "Isn't that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black?" He gave a hearty laugh. "Well lad, sticks and stones. I was a slave trader in my youth. I've been called worse. "

Nelson's eyes were absorbed by Lee's length, he longed to stroke it, feel the hard lengthening flesh respond to him. This lying miscreant was touching Lee. Harry was the only one permitted to stir Lee's manhood. Nelson swallowed, realizing he had become aroused as he watched Lee being violated; his guilt raised up to choke him. He hated Shamus, Harry had an overwhelming desire to cut Captain Nelson's hand off to stop him from touching Lee.

Shamus hand slowly moved over Lee shaft, pumping up and down. Lee moaned, biting his lip, using the pain to distract him. Lee continued to struggle against the ropes that held him in place. He twisted with anger, trying desperately to pull his body, his genitals away from Captain Nelson's grip. Lee's humiliation apparent, his arousal evident.

"Does that feel good?" Switching to both hands, one on either side of Lee shaft, manipulating them in apposing directions. "You can't hide your reaction, can you, lad?" Captain Nelson gloated. 

"Go to hell," Lee spat.

Captain Nelson's retort came out cold and calculating. "I'm there already, lad."

The Admiral fought against the metal shackles and the crewmen holding him. "Stop this humiliation!" Harry seethed, the anguish on his face told it all.

Captain Nelson had tortured many men in the past but none so gratifying as this one. Seeing the torment on both faces, watching Nelson's pain, 'surely this will win me my freedom from this accursed ship.' "My boy," Shamus addressed the Admiral. "What is the use of this type of violence, if there is no delight, nor pleasure derived from it?" Captain Nelson stood back, he basked in Lee's humiliation and pain.

Lee's muscles ached, his body drenched in sweat, he had no idea how he had gotten here. One moment he and Admiral Nelson were in a Seaview zodiac speeding towards a small island to investigate a strange sighting by a military satellite. The next, he awoke, stripped of his uniform, strung up to a wooden mast on an unknown ship. Confronted by a man with Harry's face, with Harry's name, the man stood in front of him, threatening to defile him unless Harry agreed to join him. 'Join him how? And why was Harry kneeling on the deck in front of him, clasped in irons?' 

Lee tried again to pull free even though he knew it to be a useless exercise. The struggle and the pain helped him to focus. The sensation of helplessness washed over him, he hated that feeling of not being in control. Regardless of his efforts, his manhood grew hard, his body responded to the unwanted stimulation. Taking Lee's hardening hot flesh deep into his mouth, Captain Nelson swirled his tongue around the wet head. Lee suppressed a moan as Captain Nelson's thumb pushed against the tight ring of muscle of Lee's anus. 

"Has your Admiral ever taken you?"

Lee defiantly glared at him, stone faced, he offered nothing. The thumb pushed inside moving in and out as another finger joined the thumb. Lee's body broke out in a fresh sheen of sweat. His skin blushed deep crimson as his body began to feel scalding hot. The cooling sea breeze that ran over his exposed skin did nothing to relieve the suffocating sensation. A third finger entered deeper to stroke and prod at the sensitive gland inside. Lee's shaft throbbed engorged with blood, he had become completely aroused. He told himself it was nothing, simply the result from external stimuli. Lee's response came through as anger, he felt defiled. He had no control over his physical reaction, no means to fight back. His silence being his only weapon. 

Captain Nelson's hand vigorously slid up and down over Lee's length. As the assault continued that cold hand pulled, the fingers squeezed against his hot skin, adding to his misery. The fingers inside pushed deeper, they pressed against his prostate, sending shivers of unwanted pleasure through his body. Lee clenched his teeth; bit his lip bloody, hoping the pain would stop his arousal but it didn't. Captain Nelson's dead blue eyes came alive, they sparkled with delight as his hand moved over Lee's straining shaft. A smile of satisfaction ran across Captain Nelson's pale face.

Shamus head turned toward Harry. "How long do you think your good Captain can hold out, Admiral?" Captain Nelson reveled in their torment. "I think we should move this into my cabin before your Lee looses complete control, embarrassing himself in front of my crew." Captain Nelson roared into laughter.

Lee remained silent as the fingers withdrew, leaving him relieved but disturbingly disappointed.

***

Lee’s bonds were loosened, the netting removed from over his body. Lee was hauled across the deck, his bare legs catching on the rough wood, as he was dragged to the Captain’s cabin. There he was spread across a large smooth hard table, his wrists and ankles were tightly secured to the table legs. Shamus watched as Lee was tied down, running his eyes over Lee’s prone body. Harry felt certain he had become aroused by Lee’s defiance. During the move to Shamus cabin, Lee’s erection had significantly diminished.

Harry struggled as Captain Nelson's crewmen pulled him off the deck, to be dragged behind Lee. His guards tossed him to the wooden deck, falling hard on his knees. "Oh God." Harry's features were marred by fear, his face went white at the site of Crane tied to the table. "Haven't you tormented him enough?" Nelson erupted, his legendary anger continued to rise. 

"See that he's secure and leave us," Shamus ordered, waving a dismissive hand at the guards. The crewman reached down using an old key and lock; Harry's iron chains were affixed to a metal eye ring screwed into the wooden floor of the cabin. A hard pull on the links, assured the man that the Admiral couldn't move from that spot. "Why stop now Admiral, I haven't gotten to the good part yet." Captain Nelson grinned at the Admiral's reaction. 

Shamus picked up a candle stick standing over Lee's helpless form. “Lad, I think you be needin’ a bit of encouragement." Tipping the lit candle, he dripped hot wax on Lee’s chest, directly below the left nipple. Lee had closed his eyes after he'd been tied to the surface of the table. His head moved as his lids lifted in shock. Lee’s eyes widen as he watched Shamus. His gazed traced as the hot wax dropped across his chest to meet the remaining nipple.

A look of utter terror crossed Nelson's face, he shouted his protest. Trying to stand, he pulled on his blistered and torn wrists. “No, you bastard." His torment clear. "You're hurting him!” silently cursing Shamus in the process.

Laughing, Shamus turned to Harry, “Just test’in you boy. It'd be a pity to damage his fine body.” Shamus discarded the candle and retrieved a small bottle of oil along with a larger candle. As he brushed the wax from Lee’s chest he applied the oil to the red marks on Lee’s upper body. He rubbed the oil in slowly stimulating the nearby nipple. The sweet scent of coconut filled the cabin in direct contrast to the bitter deeds preformed here.

Again Shamus grasped Lee’s column in his hand. It didn’t take long before his member became hard and aroused, standing straight and tall. His one hand manipulated Lee’s stiffening shaft, the fingers of his other hand were buried deep inside Lee.

Lee’s lids closed, they opened as he turned his pleading eyes towards Harry. Harry met Lee's eyes holding the look. Harry whispered. "I'm sorry." 

Lee remained silent, giving his tormenter no gratification for his efforts. Shamus plunged the larger taper into Lee’s opening, roughly moving the wax column in and out. Lee bit his lip in pain as the candle stick probed erratically, scoring his channel. Captain Nelson continued to vigorously pumped Lee’s growing erection, pulling cruelly on his length, compelling Lee to raise his hips painfully upward, straining in agony.

Harry had enough, not sure of how much more he could witness. In his growing rage, he yanked at the iron bindings holding him, desperate to be free, wanting nothing more then to end the madness.

Lee’s testicles were stretched, tugged away from his body. Shamus stretched the skin, clamping his fingers around the balls. The finger of his right hand joined the intruding candle, as it scraped at Lee’s passage.

Harry cringed in horror, "No! Stop hurting him!" His desperate shouts of protest went unnoticed by Shamus.

Lee moaned, tossing his head from side to side, painfully arching his back. The torment combined with the stimulation, until it exploded, shattered Lee's mind. It caused an overload, the sensation deep in his gut twisted, it seemed to climb higher nearly to his chest. His entire body went rigid until his organ discharged semen, spurting hot fluid into the air. Lee's breath tore through his throat, he cried out in a hard gasp. His scream resonated in Harry's ears. Lee's beautiful eyes lost there clarity as he passed out. 

Captain Nelson reached to run his finger through the thick cream that had gathered on Lee's skin. "It seems we've lost the Captain." Lifting his finger in order for Harry to see Lee's spilt cream, "It's a pity to waste this, would you like to taste him my boy?" 

Harry's eyes clouded as he stared past Lee to Shamus. The Admiral grappled with what Captain Nelson wanted and saving Lee. "Enough!." Harry spat, red faced with anger and distress, his endurance had cracked. He chose his words carefully. If he misspoke, he could be bound to an agreement for all of eternity. "I'll consider your proposal. Only if you stop hurting him." His words hung heavily in the air. "Let Lee go." Anger flashed in Nelson's eyes. "I will stay. I give you my word." 

During his first visit to his nephew on Seaview, Captain Nelson began to get a sense of the relationship between the Admiral and his Captain. It was true that Seaview was his pride and joy but Captain Lee Crane was much more. He had observed the loving glances, the longing looks and the closeness of the two officer's that both men exhibited when they thought they were alone. Crane is Harry's weak point, a weak point that Shamus could exploit for his own purposes. 'I may be free of this burden and curse sooner then previously thought.'

***

Lee groaned as he came around. "Harry, why does he want you to join him, join him how?" Despite the discomfort, Lee met Harry's eyes in such a manner that allowed no option. Harry felt compelled to answer truthfully. 

"Lee, Captain Nelson is my ancestor. He wants me to join him, take his place, free him from his curse. In atonement for his sins his punishment is to sail the seven seas in this ghost ship, his slave ship, for all of eternity."

"No, Harry, don't agree to what he wants." 

"I have to. If I agree, he'll stop hurting you, possibly let you go. You'd be safe then."

Shamus ignored the Admiral's declaration, he stepped back to watch the two men interact, amused by their interplay. Listening to the words Shamus believed he was closer then ever to ridding himself of his condemned ship. 

"Let him talk lad. " Shamus grinned, giving a hearty laugh. "Let your good Admiral talk."

"No, Harry, stop. There must be another way." Pain and fear lanced at Lee's heart. "We'd be apart, we'd never see each other again."

"Lee, I have to try." Harry pulled violently at his chains. In his outrage Nelson tried to stand once more, damaging his wrists further, as more blood seeped from his wounds, staining the cuffs of his uniform shirt. 

Lee closed his eyes and shouted, "No Harry!" Lee's head fell back, the strain caused him to drift into unconsciousness again.

Harry turned his head to face Captain Shamus Nelson, his voice came out cold and serious. "I've said, I'll consider your terms. Now, stop this insanity."

Unexpectedly Shamus's face showed surprise, it quickly turned pale, tired and oddly ill. "Very well, me boy. I'll be back to discuss terms and seal our agreement." At that he faded, his solid form became ghostly, he simply vanished from the cabin, leaving Harry and Lee completely alone.

***

At that moment Harry didn't question Captain Nelson's untimely disappearance. He had more immediate concerns, as he concentrated on freeing himself from the iron fastenings that held him tight to the wooden deck. Grasping the iron chain, Nelson tried with all his strength to unscrew the eye ring from the floor, but it wouldn't budge. Using the links as leverage, he jerked in small bursts managing to loosen the finding, scoring the skin on his wrist bloody. The old wood soon cracked enough to free the threads. He wrenched the ring free from the floor. The ring, the lock, including splinters of wood came away all dangling from the iron chain.

The cabin door squeaked open, Harry spun startled by the sound. He expected to see Captain Nelson standing over him. Instead a young boy padded in, his figure was slight. 'He's just a child,' Harry thought. The boy showed surprise as he carried an old wooden tray laid with a jug of rum and two mugs. "Sir, Captain Nelson sent this, he said he will speak with you later. He gave me the key to the iron lock. But I see you are already free." Not needing the key the boy placed it in a pocket.

"I thought this was a ghost ship." Harry blurted out. "Although, I must admit that the ship, the deck hands and crew seem to be real enough?"

"Yes, sir, it is a ghost ship, but much of the crew are living, their lives tied to the Captain in one way or another. We have all foolishly agreed to follow him, for the promise of a great reward for our service." 

"Lad, it sounds as if you no longer believe that?"

"No, sir, not anymore," the boy wanted to continue, "we are nothing more then slaves to the Captain's will." The cabin door squealed open again, interrupting the enlightening conversation. The young lad suddenly fell silent, his head drew down, his eyes stared intently at the deck.

The cabin door opened wider, the crewman guarding the entrance poked his head in, "Enough talk, leave the tray and get back to your duties."

"Aye, sir. I was just leaving." As the boy turned, the Admiral's hand lifted a knife dangling from the back of the young man's belt, as he quickly slipped it up his sleeve, concealing the theft.

Harry watched, waiting for the door to completely shut. The Admiral stepped closer, listening, hearing the boy walk away. Nelson opened the door a sliver. The only crew he could see was the guard that stood outside. His eyes focused away from the cabin. Nelson swung the door wide, with a surge of adrenalin, he arched the iron chains over the guards head. He jerked hard against the man's neck, dragging the struggling crewman into the cabin, as they both fell onto the floor. Slowly the guard's body stopped bucking as it ceased its struggle for life. Harry didn't let go until he was positive the man was dead. He pushed the door shut with his foot. Bending, he searched the guard's clothing, finding the keys to the shackles and released himself.

In the dim lantern light of the cabin, the Admiral moved quickly to the wooden table. With a moments hesitation he gently ran his finger along Lee's brow, gazing into his unconscious face. "Lee, wake up. I need to get us free." With the stolen knife Harry began to cut away Lee's bindings.

Lee startled and moaned, his rusty, raspy voice, sounded wonderful to Harry's ears. Momentarily disoriented, Crane sucked in a sharp breath, asking, "Where am I?" Lee tugged at his remaining bonds. 

Harry focused on Lee as he leaned in. He brushed the delicate flushed cheek, the pain etched face. 'What has he done to you.' Harry whispered, lowering his head, kissing Lee gently. He knew what this assault cost Lee. In the dimness of the cabin Harry witnessed the pain and fear held in Lee's eyes. "We're still in the Captain's cabin. I lifted a knife from the cabin boy that brought the rum." 

"Cabin boy?" Lee looked confused. "Rum?"

"I'll explain later." Harry wrapped his arm around Lee's back, lifting him up. "Now drink some of this." Nelson positioned the cup to Lee's lips. "Here, slowly, just a little, it's some of that rum the boy brought in." Harry held the mug, as Lee took a swallow. He choked a bit from the sting of the alcohol. "Easy now, easy, not too much."

Catching his breath, "A cabin boy on a ghost ship?" Lee winced as he attempted to move his legs but the few remaining ropes held him down. 

"Wait, let me finish cutting you loose."

"Where's Captain Nelson?" Lee's head turned from side to side. Panic along with fear flashed in Crane's eyes as he searched the cabin for Captain Nelson. 

"Shamus has left us alone. He quite literally disappeared." Harry continued to cut the bindings that held Lee. His nervous fingers gently worked at the ropes, anxious to free Crane and be away from this place.

"But why?" With a swift rush of fear, Lee's memory flowed back in a torrent. His eyes suddenly went wide, forgetting about his discomfort. "No! You didn't agree to his terms?" With his hands free, Lee wiped his face, lifting his hand to reach for Harry's, squeezing his fingers. "Harry, please, tell me you didn't?"

"No, not directly but I'm sure he'll be back to hold me to my word."

"Why do you suppose he left us alone? You said something about him disappearing?"

"Yes, he seemed tired, strained somehow, then he was gone." As the breadth of an idea began to form in Harry's mind. "I'm beginning to believe that this is all a strain on him. He's trying to keep all this together, solid. Many of his crew are made up of living beings, he's promised them something in order to gain their loyalty." Focusing his thoughts, he continued. "Lee, he may be channeling their life force, or it could be he is simply using a type of external power source. No time for that now." Harry suspected as much, however there was not enough time to investigate. 'I can do that with Seaview's sensors, when we are safely aboard,' he thought.

"Alive? How can that be...you don't suppose his strength is giving out, do you?"

"Well, lets not wait around to find out. We need to get out of here, the sooner the better. Before the Captain regains his strength." Harry helped Lee off the table. Lee trembled with cold and pain. 

Harry found a pair of old torn pants plus a tattered shirt. The clothes would be ill-fitting but would have to do. He quickly began to help Lee into the musty garments. "Can you stand." Lee nodded, as Harry slid his arm around Lee's waist lifting Crane from the edge of the table. As the Captain stood, a thin trail of blood ran down his leg. Harry said nothing, as he continued to help Lee dress. There was no time to deal with it now, it would have to wait until they were both safely aboard Seaview.

"If it means getting out of here, yes, I can stand and walk, let's go." As Lee, again tried to stand he felt faint, lightheaded. His mouth went suddenly dry, he tried to speak without uttering a sound. The view of the cabin narrowed. Harry realized Crane's legs were giving out. Crane raised his hand to his head. "A bit dizzy that's all."

"I'm not surprised. Here sit on the edge of the bunk until it passes." Strong arms grasped his upper body, guiding Lee, gently lowering him down to the edge of the cabins bunk. Lee winced as he settled. "Drink a bit more of this," the Admiral helped Lee steady the cup as he drank more of the liquid.

The rum warmed Lee, but the alcohol stung his throat, slamming into his stomach, causing him to cough again. "Try to breathe, Lee." Nelson rubbed Lee's back, "Take it slow."

Lee pushed away the hand that held the mug. "I think, I'll be okay. Let me try to stand." With nothing in his stomach the rum made Lee feel a bit strange at first but the sensation passed quickly.

"Lean on me for support." Harry placed himself under Lee's shoulder in an effort to steady him, aiding them in a rapid escape. Lee looked down into troubled blue eyes. "What's your plan?" Lee's voice sounded scratchy and halting to Harry's ears.

"Simple, move as fast as we can, find the raft and get out of here."

***

Both men made their way to the wooden door. With his free hand Harry pulled on the rusty handle, as the door gave way, it squealed loudly. They stepped out into a thick ghostly fog, it's weight rolled across the deserted deck. The twang of the rigging sang an uncertain tale, as it all danced in the storm abandon. No guard, no crew, no one manning the yard or the sails. Not a soul, living or dead roamed the deck. A crash of thunder sounded over head. Harry looked up at the stars but they were mostly obscured by the thick clouds accompanied by long bright streaks of lightning. Harry supported Lee as they hurriedly traversed the deck beneath the darkened night sky. The dampness of the thick fog made the deck slippery, making it difficult to keep their feet. "Odd that there are no crewmen around," Harry remarked.

Unexpectedly out of the vaporous grey gloom appeared the young boy from the cabin, as he skidded to a halt directly in front of them, startling both Harry and Lee. Harry managed to ask, "What are you doing out here, and where is the crew?"

"Most are below, sir... you see Captain Nelson has disappeared again."

"Does that happen often?" 

No, sir. But when he does, the crew become very tired, they all stop working, going below deck."

"I see." Harry's brain continued to analyze the situation as he attempted to digest what the boy was telling him. "What is your name son?" Harry asked as he continuously scanned the deck around him, for any sign of Captain Nelson's return. 

"Tommy, sir."

"Tommy, do you truly wish to be away from Captain Nelson and this ship." Harry took a chance that the young man would say yes.

"Yes, sir, I do." The boy glanced around nervously. "Captain Nelson could be watching us, sir. He could appear at any moment. It's not safe. He'll catch you and bring you back. You wouldn't want that to happen." Fear welled up in the young man's eyes.

"I believe Captain Nelson has over extended himself. I'd advise you to leave while you can." Looking the boy straight in the eyes. "Get off this ship, you may not get another chance." 

"We've all tried to escape before. We have all been lost in the mist. He always catches us. Brings us back. Punishes us for disobeying his commands." Head down, the boy displayed his utter defeat to the Admiral. 

"You needn't take my word...but I believe this time is different." Harry felt that the hold Shamus had on the crew had weakened, affording them an opportunity to escape.

With spirit the boy answered. "Yes, sir. I'll tell the crew, sir...we can surely try."

"Good lad. Before you go, can you point us in the direction of our raft?"

"Yes, sir. It's tied up to the port side of the ship." The young man pointed to its exact position. "You can find it just below the rail."

"Thank you, Tommy." The Admiral smiled. "Now go, get away while you can." At that the boy turned, he ran off blending back into the dense fog. 

***

"This storm and fog should be good cover, as long as we can find our way out of the mist." Crane uttered as he held tight to Harry. 

"If we hurry. I believe we can. His hold on all this has weakened." Harry had taken note when the young cabin boy stated that the crew had always become tired when their master had disappeared on previous occasions. This time, Harry concluded, Shamus Nelson had expended a great deal of energy on their capture and Lee's subsequent torture. Undoubtedly, this would required additional time to regain his strength. 

Lee appreciated Harry's supportive arm, with the heaviness in his legs, it helped him to stay on his feet. Another flash of lightning lit the deck, thunder boomed loudly as fat beads of rain began to drop, pelting their backs. "I only hope Seaview is near by." Lee started to feel weak again, as he slumped against Harry. "Hurry, let's find the raft and get out of here while we can."

"Come on then." Harry encouraged, as the rain bounced across the wooden deck. The Admiral held tight to Lee, drawing him up, picking up their pace.

They spotted the small raft tied to the port side of the ship. With a hard tug at the ropes, it broke loose and splashed into the choppy waves. "Here," Harry grabbed at the rope ladder that ran down the side of the ships haul. "I'll go first, you come behind me." The Admiral feared Crane would not have the strength to make the climb. He needed to be below Crane, placing him in the best position to assist Lee as they moved toward the raft and the rough sea.

Lee's heart pounded, his weakness began to tell as he reached the end of the long climb down the coarse ladder. "Your almost there." as Lee faltered, Harry's arms stretched grabbing Lee's trembling shoulders. "Here, let's get you seated," as he guided him down.

Lee protested, "I'm fine." Lee's voice came out deep and husky. "Get the oars out and let's go before we're discovered."

"First, let me see if I can locate the radio. That will give us a better chance at finding Seaview or them finding us." Nelson checked all the emergency pockets in the zodiac. The first pocket he searched, he found that the device in the raft itself was broadcasting a signal. Nelson looked up. "When we get clear of this mist, Seaview will pick up the transponder signal." He continued his exploration coming up empty in regards to the radio. "Well, no radio but the transponder is broadcasting. The rest as they say, is that, it's up to us." The Admiral pulled out a small compass. "I'll have to make an educated guess. Lee, what do you think? Due south?"

Crane nodded. "That sounds about right." Harry recognized the weakness in Lee's face; he look drawn and haggard. 

"Due south it is then..." Harry positioned the ores.

"I'll row, you sit and rest." Harry simply glared at Crane, expecting him to comply. "That's an order, Captain." 

Lee simply nodded again, knowing that any argument he mounted would do nothing to change the Admiral's mind.

Harry place the oars into the surging water and started to row. "I'll use the outboard when we are free of the ship and all the fog."

As the raft passed through the mist shrouding the ship, Crane and Nelson experience a subtle shift of energy as though they had broken through a barrier. The storm roared loudly. An obscure tone thundered to life in the distance, akin to the menacing cry of a vulture. "You'll not escape me. I'll come for you." Lee and Harry looked up, searching the sky for the disembodied voice. Seeing nothing. Nelson shot an uneasy glance at Crane. His mind flashed again on Captain Nelson's assertion and the supposed properties of his mist. However he pressed on, unsettled, he added increased effort to his rowing. 

***

On the other side of that invisible wall, the storm worsened, the wind whipped harder generating white caps, creating a rougher sea. The tall waves washed high over the little craft, threatening to capsize her passengers. Harry shouted. "Hold on, Lee," As the harsh waves crashed into the zodiac.

Despite the heavy chop, the small vessel made steady progress away from the ghost ship. The waves continuously threatened to sink the little raft. Lee held tight as a large wall of water washed over them. "Hold on!" He yelled towards Harry, as the storms wail swelled, another wave nearly overturn the raft. When Lee opened his eyes the Admiral had vanished. Lee immediately got to his knees, searching the raft, grabbing for the oars before they too were lost in the water. Lee shouted into the surging waters around him. "Admiral, Harry, where are you?" Lee scanned over the surface of the turbulent waves. It relentlessly splashed in his face, obscuring his vision, stinging at his body. Buffeting winds whipped around him threatening to toss him overboard. "Harry, Harry, please answer me." Lee held tight to the raft. "Harry!" His plea vanished into the howling wind and deafening roar of the storm.

Below the right side of the raft Nelson's head popped up. Lee instinctively reached for his shoulders, grabbing tightly just below Nelson's head. With all his strength he pulled hard. Finally he hauled Nelson's body up, eventually slipping it over the inflated edge. Harry landed on the floor of the craft, his body felt ice cold, his eyes closed. "Harry, can you hear me? Answer me." Lee shouted shaking the man. With no reply Crane touched Harry's throat and felt a thready pulse. Turning him on his side he began to force the water from Harry's lungs. "Come on, breathe! You can't die on me now! Damn you, breathe!" 

Harry sputtered, choked and coughed, finally inhaling a shuttering breath. The raspy voice questioned. "What happened?"

"The waves swept you over board. You must have been under the raft. When I saw you come up, I pulled you in." Lee breathed a painful but grateful sigh of relief. 

The two men lay spent at the bottom of the bobbing raft for several minutes, grateful to be alive. Nelson struggle to get up; his voice competed with the din of the waves, the wind plus the deafening noise of the thunder claps. "We have to keep going, give me the oars." 

"Yes, sir." Crane replied as he help Nelson retrieve the paddles.

***

"I think we can use the motor, the waves have pushed us far enough away from the ship." Lee pointed to the mist that had folded in behind them. "I can't see the ship any longer."

Nelson looked back, all he could see were wisps of a distant fog. Harry reached for the outboard motor. With several hard pulls the little engine roared to life. "Now let's get more distance, between us and that ship." 

As both men squinted into the expanse, through the rolling banks of fog that clouded their progress, both began to lose hope. Harry concentrated his efforts at the center of the rough waves and dense fog. Something was out there, he could almost make it out. A light shone up ahead, breaking a clear point in the darkness. He witnessed a beautiful sight, Seaview as she broke though the mist, slowly advancing toward the raft. Her silvery curved exterior loomed close, gliding on the surface of the choppy sea. Her bright hull obscured by the surge of wind and waves that crashed on to her outer skin. Her search lights aimed at them. "Lee, look, it's Seaview! Chip found us." Harry shouted over the roar of the strong gusts. He pushed the little engine harder, rotating the tiller, as he raced towards Seaview and home.

 

***

"Sir, I'm reading a small object on the surface, two points off our port bow, two hundred yards out." The sonar operator adjusted the dials of the equipment board. "It just now came into range, out of what seemed to be nowhere. It was just there." The rating rubbed at his eyes, not believing what he had seen. The operator announced excitedly, "Mister Morton, I think it's the raft, sir!"

"Sparks, are you getting a signal?"

"Yes, sir. It's coming in now, it's definitely the zodiac's transponder signal." The radio operator called out.

"Try making contact." Morton ordered.

"Aye, sir." Sparks turned the dials, adjusting the frequency, "Seaview to Nelson. Come in Admiral." He repeated the message several times. "Mister Morton there's no response to my hails."

Morton leaned forward for a better look at the sonar screen. "Looks like our zodiac all right. Mister O'Brien take your course from sonar. Take us up to periscope depth, let's take a look."

"Aye, sir." The order resounded over the control deck." Helm, ten degree up bubble. Level off at ninety feet." Seaview slowly ascended into position. "Trim satisfactory, sir."

Morton ascended the steps of the periscope island. "Up scope," he ordered. He pulled, lowering the arms. Peering out, he found the surface dark with high winds and waves. "That storm is raging, hard to see anything." He turned a few more degrees to port. "Wait, I see something on the surface, yes, it's the Admiral and the Skipper. The Admiral is waving his arms, their headed straight toward us." Without looking away he ordered, "Surface, Mister O'Brien."

"Aye, sir." O'Brien relayed the orders to the crew. "Surface, surface. Blow all main ballast tanks." Within moments he felt Seaview shutter as she moved up breeching the tension of the waters surface. The boat rocked from the high winds and waves. 

Mister Morton shouted, "Crack the main hatch. Sea detail, top side, on the double." Chip climbed the metal ladder, through the hatch, following the men up onto the deck.

 

***

Drawing closer to Seaview, they spotted crew up on deck, it was like a dream, the end of a nightmare. Harry shouted, "Permission to come aboard?"

Morton returned, "Permission granted, sir. It's a relief to see you both. We thought we had lost you for good."

"Mister Morton," Nelson called, "have Doc meet us in the control room, the Captain's been injured." 

Morton's concern rose but he did as the Admiral instructed, he informed Jamieson of the situation. "The Admiral wants you to meet us in the control room, the Skipper's been hurt."

"Are there any other details? Do we need a stretcher?"

"No, Doc, he seems to be able to walk, no other details. We're bringing them aboard now."

"Okay, we'll be there, waiting."

***

Mister Morton headed down the steal ladder first, as his feet hit the deck the boat shuttered and rocked. Chip held tight to the ladder as his arm stretched, his body was thrown hard to starboard. "What the hell was that? Mister O'Brien what's happening?" 

Crane was gingerly handed down to Doc and his corpsmen who were holding tight waiting for their patient. The Admiral came down directly after Lee with the help of the remaining deck hands.

"Something hit us, sir." O'Brien shouted.

"That's obvious, but what, hit us, Mister O'Brien?" O'Brien looked out the forward window and ask. "Radar, are you reading anything?"

"Yes, sir." The reluctant voice of the rating answered. "It's a solid spherical object, like a cannon ball, sir."

"It's a what!" O'Brien turned to stare at the operator in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy but that's how it reads, sir."

O'Brien, Morton, Nelson and the Captain who was being supported by two corpsmen looked out the forward viewing ports. Through the mist, another cannon ball was fired, it came from the old ghost ship. The objects hit Seaview hard. The impact threaten to knock them all off their feet. Morton stared suspiciously as the shrouded image of a square rigger appeared out of the raging storm, leaving the protection of the mist. "What the..." His mouth gaped open for a second, he turned to Mister O'Brien shouting. "Dive the boat, Mister O'Brien !"

"Yes, sir. Dive, dive, all dive."

Nelson stepped in. "Belay that order."

Crane's wide eyes simply stared at Nelson. "Admiral we need to get out of here."

"No, not yet. I have an idea, Lee. That ship is no longer sheathed in it's protective mist. Remember that power source?" 

"What about it." Crane's mind began to work, to understand what Harry was getting at.

Nelson walked to the science station. "Kelly, do you read any power signatures up ahead?"

"Yes, sir." The rating looked down at his board. "It's coming from about 500 yards, directly ahead of us, sir."

Nelson picked up the mic attached to the plot table. "Load forward tubes with heat seeking torpedoes one and two. Sending you the coordinates now. Fire when ready."

Over the intercom a voice crackled. "I sir, torpedoes one and two loading now."

The Admiral glanced over at Crane. "I do hope Tommy made it off the ship shortly after we did."

"He left at a run, I'm sure he made it." Lee held tight to the plot table. "He was very anxious to leave." 

A few seconds later Chief Sharkey reported, "Torpedoes away, sir." Seaview rocked again as another cannon ball hit the exterior of the sub.

The deck beneath their feet vibrated as the torpedoes launched into the water. Nelson counted down, "three, two, one." The torpedoes hit there intended target in minutes. The observation nose illuminated, the brilliant yellow and red light erupted, streaming through the windows blinding the observers for a few seconds. When their sight cleared the assault from the ghostly vessel had ceased, the square rigger had vanished.

Morton returned to the plot table, grabbing at the mic, "Damage control, report."

A voice, moments later, declared over the intercom. "No damage, sir. We're tight and dry."

Chip stared at Nelson looking totally confused. "What, was that, Admiral?

"Mister Morton, that will have to wait for another time." Nelson's face showed sadness. "Besides, Chip, if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me."

"Sir?" Chip's face reflected surprise. After all the years on Seaview, Chip had witness a variety of strange and unexplained happenings. Not many things surprised him any longer especially when it came to Seaview and her missions.

The Admiral quickly changed the subject. "Right now, I need to see to the Captain. This will have to wait for later. 'If ever.' Nelson thought as he ordered, "Chip, what I need you to do is set a course for home."

"Aye, sir." Morton shot Nelson an uncertain look, pacing to the plot table feeling completely confused. However, he immediately followed Nelson's orders, relaying the instructions to the crew stationed in the control room.

***

Nelson turned to Lee, "It's time to get you to sickbay. Doc?" Jamieson was standing behind Crane and the corpsmen supporting the Captain. 

"Yes, sir. Come along Captain."

The Captain protested, "I'm fine, Doc. I don't need to go to sickbay. I'm feeling much better now that I'm back aboard Seaview."

Nelson came up beside Crane. "That's a direct order, Captain." Harry's eyes narrowed, their warmth replaced by authority.

"But Admiral." Lee stuttered.

"No arguments. Doc, please escort the Captain to sickbay."

 

***

Halfway to sickbay Captain Crane tried to change course. He insisted to be taken to his own quarters. Jamieson became firm on the matter, "Captain, you're going to sickbay. No argument from you. In matters pertaining to your health. I outrank you." Nelson had followed close behind, not wanting to leave Lee alone. He didn't interfere, Doc seemed to have the situation well in hand.

Lee's mind reeled from everything that had happened. He felt as though his life had been torn open, laid bare for the world to see. All his defensives were completely stripped. The closer he came to sickbay, the greater the panic. "I don't need a doctor. I want to be left alone." Things that had been hidden were now revealed. "Leave me alone!" Lee was aware that the crew, Seaview, his men, never witnessed what had happened to him. That fact, didn't make him feel any less exposed, vulnerable.

In sickbay, Doc tried to settle Crane with Nelson's help. "Lee, let Jamie take care of you. You can go to your cabin after he is through."

"No, Admiral, I can't!" Lee began to withdraw, literally backing himself against a bulkhead. "Don't touch me," he yelled as Jamie came close. Crane's emotions felt scattered, tangled up with outrage, despair but mostly intense fear. 

Nelson turned to Jamieson. "Maybe something to calm him down?"

Jamieson nodded his head in agreement, ducking out of Crane's line of sight. Doc reached for a syringe and a vial of sedative.

"I don't need something to calm me," Crane experienced another rush of sheer panic. "I need to be left alone." His hazel green eyes pleaded with Nelson.

Nelson talked to Crane, distracting him, "Lee, you need to calm down, we just want to help." In his most authoritative voice, "Captain," Nelson ordered, "look at me." Crane's military discipline kicked in at the Admiral's tone of command. Harry met Lee's troubled eyes and held the Captain's attention until Jamie was ready. 

Jamieson came up beside Crane, he brushed aside the fabric of the tattered sleeve. Doc pinched the skin of Lee's bicep, plunging the needle of the hypo deep into the muscle, quickly administering the medication. Crane grabbed at his upper arm, he realized too late, what had just happened, shouting. "No!" His eyes began to glaze over, his brain started to shut down, his lids closed slowly. Lee sagged, collapsing against the bulkhead as the sedative began to do its work.

After settling the Skipper, Doc motioned to Nelson. Both men moved off to speak privately. "Admiral, what exactly happened?" In addition to his odd clothing, Crane appeared, to Jamieson, a bit smudged and dirty with a few visible scrapes. However, Doc could see no outward signs of serious injury; he had no clue to what actually had occurred. He insisted on the entire story in order to treat his patient properly, regardless of how difficult this could be.

For a few minutes Nelson didn't speak, his eye's going to the steel deck. He swallowed hard, "The real story you wouldn't believe." His tone darkened further. "However, I can tell you how Lee's been injured, more specifically, assaulted."

"What are you not saying, Admiral?" Doc studied Nelson's face. "Assaulted how?" It started to dawn on Jamieson what had truly happened to the Captain.

Nelson's gaze again returned to the deck. Quietly he uttered the words. "He's been sexually assaulted"

"You mean...?" Doc and Nelson locked eyes.

"Yes, that's where you will find Lee's injuries." 

"Admiral, were there," the Doctor stammered, "any foreign objects involved?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. You will find damage..." Nelson found it difficult to continue. "Doc, I saw a trickle of blood run down Lee's leg."

"Who would do such a thing?" The doctor was asking for additional information. He began to understand by Nelson's expression, he was not going to get anything more from the Admiral. "Okay, Admiral, I think I get the picture."

Nelson's expression grew deadly serious. "When you, and only you, are finished with the exam and have treated his injuries, inform me personally. Come to my cabin. Not a word to any one else about Lee's condition. I'd appreciate it if you would keep any file on the Captain restricted, your eyes only." He didn't need the entire crew gossiping about the Captain. What transpired on that ship, suffice it to say, the whole story would never see the light of day. Neither would the true nature and extent of Lee's injuries.

"Admiral, I understand." Jamieson had notice the torn skin on Nelson's wrists earlier. He had not had the opportunity, up until now, to address Nelson's injuries do to the Skippers condition. "Sir, before you go lets take a look at those nasty looking abrasions on your wrists."

"Okay, Doc, but have one of the corpsmen do it. You see to the Captain." Nelson began to unbutton the bloody uniform shirt sleeves, rolling them up and extending his damaged wrists. 

Jamieson turned Nelson's arms over. "They need to be cleaned and bandages applied. It shouldn't take long." Doc glanced up, "Frank, will you see to the Admiral's injured wrists while I see to the Captain."

"Aye, sir. Right away." Nelson turned and hopped up onto an exam table.

 

***

A light rapping at his cabin door startled Nelson, who had been deep in thought. "Come."

Jamieson opened the door, "Admiral, am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all. Come in, have a seat." The Doctor took the offered chair.

"How's the Captain?"

"Well, to be honest, I found, even with the sedative, it quite difficult to examine him."

"Why's that, Doctor?"

"To start with he fought the medication. Even half conscious, he remained extremely agitated. As you already know he wouldn't let me touch him. I knew, from the beginning, it would be a difficult examination for him more then me. Every time I initiated any physical contact, simply trying to clean his external wounds, he'd pull away, moving as far as he could. He simply wanted to get as far away from me or anyone that came close. I finally had to administer another injection of sedative."

"I take it you did examined him?"

"Yes, sir. I did." Doc frowned. 

"How bad are his injuries?" Nelson's imagination had run wild, playing alarming pictures through his mind of massive damage. He couldn't escape the vision of the blood staining Lee's leg.

Jamieson tried again. "I guess your not going to give me any additional details?"

"Yes, Doctor, you are correct in your assumption, I am not." The Admiral expected his remarks to have the desired effect. Putting an end to Jamieson's questions. "So, Doctor, how bad is it?" Nelson studied Doc's face. 

"There is significant bruising around his groin area. More importantly, I found no internal punctures, nothing life threatening. None of his injuries internal or external are severe enough to require surgical repair. I've cleaned all abrasions, scrapes and any torn skin. He will be quite uncomfortable for some time but he will heal; that is his body will heal. His mind is a completely different story." Jamieson had seen this and worse before, knowing that this type of assault takes a mind time to heal, if ever. "He may need professional help to deal with what has happened."

"I see." Nelson looked down at his hands, gathering his thoughts. "Doc, it's going to take us the better part of three weeks journey to reach Santa Barbara and home." Nelson moved resting his arms on his desk. "As for help, you know Lee will get whatever help he needs." 

"Well, in that time the majority of his injuries will have healed by then."

Nelson knew Lee would fight to be alone and out of sickbay. "When will you release him to his own cabin?" 

"In about a week. I'd like to keep a close eye on him until I'm sure there is no sign of infection. At the moment he is sedated. It's best to keep him calm. I'm pushing I.V. fluids plus antibiotics. I've also administered meds to manage the pain. When Lee is released he will continue to need the antibiotic and maybe the pain meds. It all depends on how quickly he heals. After, he will require a great deal of rest. I trust that you will help in that area. As his commanding officer and friend he may be more inclined to listen to you then me." Doc paused for a moment, affording Nelson time to absorb the situation. "We must be patient with him Admiral. This won't be easy for him or for us. He needs to find his own footing, his balance." 

"I'm confident in that time, I can convince him to take it slow, to listen to reason. I assure you, I will do my best. That said, this is Lee Crane we are talking about. It's always been difficult to keep him down."

"Yes, Admiral, I am aware of the Skipper's penchant for pushing himself. Your best is all I can ask."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll be down to see Lee soon."

"He'll be a bit out of it, so don't expect much."

"I understand." Nelson stood, the Doctor took it as a dismissal and headed for the door. "Remember I don't want any of this, Lee's condition, the nature of his injuries discussed outside of you, myself and Lee."

"Understood, sir." The Doctor acknowledged as he closed the cabin door.

***

Admiral Nelson walked briskly down the corridor on his way to sickbay. He had been anxious to look in on Lee. Entering the compartment Jamieson glanced up from his desk. A short stack of medical files sat on the right corner of the desk. One file that the doctor had been updating, lay open in front of him. "Admiral?"

"Doc, is Lee awake?" Nelson peered through the door to see Crane in one of the lower bunks.

"I believe he is. He's a bit groggy from the meds. I was just in there to change one of his dressings. Go on in." Doc waved his hand towards the inner compartment.

Nelson nodded, quietly stepping to the bunk. Grabbing a metal stool, he sat down. Reaching, he touched Lee's arm gently, speaking softly, "Lee, it's me, Harry."

Lee's beautiful dark lashes lifted to reveal his soft honey laced eyes. Lee stared up at Harry, his throat felt dry as he took a breath. "Admiral, is that you? Where have you been?"

"I wanted to wait until you had time to rest." Harry held onto Crane's arm, needing the physical contact. With the calming effect of the drugs in Lee's system, the fear in Lee's eyes had disappeared, in addition, he didn't pull back from Harry's touch.

"Harry," Lee's eye's appealed to Nelson, "Doc won't let me go to my cabin. Please Harry, I don't want to stay here. I want to be alone." All Lee wanted was to disappear.

"Lee, I know you want to be alone but you need to be here. You need to be where Jamie can help. Lee, please, let Jamie help."

"Harry, please." Lee's hand covered Harry's. Lee longed for the solitude of his own quarters. "I want to be alone. Don't force me to stay here, they will know."

Seeing the growing distress in Lee's eyes. "No one knows except Jamieson and myself. Your medical file has been sealed." Harry hoped this would console Lee, bringing him a small amount of comfort. "Now, if you go back to sleep. Do as Doc says. I'll come back as often as I can to see you. I won't leave you alone with this..." Harry caressed Lee's cheek. "Do we have a deal?" Harry's smile conveyed his love and concern.

Lee's lips melted into a frown. "Yes, sir." Lee looked sad but didn't protest. He knew there was no use in arguing the point with the Admiral. 

Lee's dejected gaze twisted at Harry's heart. Harry drew his head closer to Lee's ear, he softly whispered. "If you do what Jamie tells you, you'll be out of here sooner. Remember that, I love you." Lee shifted slightly in the bunk, his eyes closed, letting go of all his thoughts. His body relaxed, as he drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

As Harry left, Jamieson asked. "How are your wrists feeling?"

"Much better." Harry turned and waved a hand at Jamieson. "Thanks, Doc."

Jamieson smiled. "Any time, Admiral."

***

Harry slowly opened the cabin door in an attempt not to disturb Lee's much needed sleep. It had been several weeks since they had escaped from Captain Nelson and his ghost ship. Thankfully, Seaview was drawing close to home. Doc had declared the Captain well enough to return to his own cabin and to resume light duty. Jamie ended Lee's stay in sickbay, saying what Lee needed most would be rest.

Harry stood by Lee's bunk to watch his Captain sleep. 'Yes, his Captain, and no one else's.' His anger raged at the images of Captain Nelson's unspeakable acts. It all churned in his heart and it threatened to consume him. 

Harry often felt amazed by his stalwart Captain, how commanding he could be. Nelson admired Lee's inner strength, especially now, after his ordeal. As Lee appeared at his most vulnerable, in need of comfort, somehow he retained that inherent courage to continue on. The two images never quite fit. Of course the sensitive Lee happened to be his and his alone. 

In that sleep, Lee dreamt, his mind walked in reflection of the recent past. His restless frame tossed in the narrow bunk, his eyes snapping open as Captain Nelson tormented his body. Trapped in the nightmare Lee spoke, "Harry, please make it stop," the pleading words begged. He closed his eyes, caught once again, he slipped back into that well of darkness.

Harry felt those words cut him, like a sharp dagger, stabbing deep into his heart. It was his fault. He took full responsibility for the hell his lover suffered, all at the cruel hands of Captain Nelson, a man, long dead, simply an echo of his past. 

Wanting to hold Lee, to wash away his pain, Harry quickly kicked his shoes off. He dropped his shirt, pants and underwear onto the floor. Completely undressed Harry carefully lifted the covers. He slid between the sheets of Lee small bunk. After settling, he reached to pull Lee close to him. He wanted nothing more then to wipe away the dark shadowy dreams, those abhorrent tortuous memories. Again, Lee pleaded in his sleep, "please," he cried, "make it stop." 

"Lee wake up, you're dreaming." In an effort not to startle Crane, Nelson tried to be careful. Harry shook him gently, just enough to draw him away from the blackness that wouldn't let him rest, away from the sinking darkness. "We're home, Lee. Back aboard Seaview. It's all over, you need to wake up now. You're safe."

A small innocent voice reached out, "Harry?" As Lee slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, my love, it's me." Harry rubbed his fingers stroking Lee's back. "Can you feel me holding you?" 

"Yes." Crane snuggled closer, absorbing what comfort Harry offered. He loved the feel of Harry's strong arms wrapped around him. A warm flush crept up Lee's body. He lifted his head, his liquid honey eyes met Harry's. "I always feel secure in your arms. Safe." Lee always trusted Harry's heart. "Don't let me go." 

"Never." Harry knew he couldn't make good on that promise but that's what Lee needed at the moment. To feel secure. "I'll stay right here. I won't leave you alone."

"When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in?"

"A while ago. When I came in you were having a nightmare." Harry rubbed Lee's arm.

"I'll be fine...just need some rest." Lee sighed comfortably.

"I'm confident you will. Now get comfortable and sleep. I'll stay to chase away the nightmares."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Harry kissed Lee's furrowed brow, easing him against the pillows.

"Harry, do you think he is gone for good, Captain Nelson, I mean?" Lee needed reassurance.

"I honestly don't know. We destroyed the power source and he and his ship did disappear." Nelson pondered the question. He didn't want to lie to Lee or embellish the truth. 

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"Anything is possible, let's just hope he's gone for good."

"Harry, does anyone know you're here?"

"Yes. Chip knows, he has strict instructions not to disturbed me short of a war breaking out."

Lee looked up through his dark lush lashes, his hazel gold eyes reflecting trust. "Harry, love me." 

"I always love you, Lee."

"No, make love to me." 

"After everything that's happened, it's too soon." Until now Lee had been distant, distracted, shy about physical contact. Harry tried to give Lee space, time to heal, understanding that going forward, intimacy would be difficult at first. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Lee sighed. He rubbed himself against Nelson's warm body. His hands found Harry's genitals. He stroked the hardening cock. He ran his hand up over Harry's chest through the tangle of ginger hair, tweaking a nipple as it came to attention. "Your cock is telling me something else."

"You know I can't resist you when we are this close." Nelson couldn't control his own arousal around Lee. "I'm still concerned, it may be too soon."

"No, not too soon. Doc said I've healed." Lee's hands continued to roam Harry's body. "You don't like it?" Crane smiled. "Do you want me to stop?" 

Nelson nodded, "No, don't stop."

A devilish look danced over the Captain's face. "That's better." Harry's eyes searched Lee's. "Your body and mind are telling me the same story." Lee's hands explored more of Harry's form.

Nelson lifted Lee's chin caressingly. He pulled him up, touching his tongue to Lee's lips, he gently eased his way into the Captain's willing mouth. "Mmmmm," Lee deepened the kiss as Harry explored every inch of his mouth, finally breaking apart for air. Both men were becoming aroused. "What do you need from me, my love?"

"You, Harry, only you. I want you. I need to do this, I need to feel you inside me. I need you to take me. Only you," Lee's eye's lowered, he whispered, "please."

Lee moved as he worked his way down to the Admiral's straining erection. "Lee, where are you going?" 

Lee gave Harry a coy smile. "To convince you that I'm fine, that I need you." Taking Harry's bulk into his mouth, licking and sucking until Harry moaned his pleasure. Lifting his head, his eyes entreated. "Don't you want me?"

To Harry it felt as though Lee was rushing to resume the physical part of their relationship. Lee wasn't over the trauma of his ordeal. He could see the darkness that haunted Crane. He was truly afraid of hurting Lee. But Lee seem to need him so much. "I don't want to hurt you," concern written in his beautiful blue eyes. Harry also felt that need to reclaimed Lee as his own. His reluctance began to fade, flowing into longing and lust. 

"You won't." Lee could feel Harry's hesitation. "You do want me?"

"Oh, love, yes, I do. But if I'm going to hurt you or bring back the memories." He knew Lee could see his thoughts projected through his brilliant blue eyes. He closed his eyes to breathe deeply of Lee's sweet essence, recognizing the warm heady scent of his partners arousal. A pleasant rosy color suffused Harry's skin awakening his own craving, his wanton drive.

"You're not going to hurt me. I want this." Lee's eyes were dark pools of abandon desire. "Make us whole again. We both need this..."

Nelson turned them both over. Lee on his back, Harry loomed above, kneeling, his knees planted between Lee's thighs. He opened the Pajama top to spread his fingers through Lee's thatch of dark curls. Moving down he struggled to rid Crane of his pajama bottoms along with his shorts. Lee lifted his hips aiding the process. Harry wanted Lee in all his fullness, craved his touch, to be touched. Taking back what was his, taking back what his ancestor had stolen from him, from both of them. He continued to harbor hatred and anger towards Captain Nelson. Harry longed for the past, for the passion, the deep unspoiled love that Lee and Harry had always shared. 'How dare he touch Lee, defile his body, try to force me to join him.' That thought only served to weaken his resolve and take Lee.

"Please, Harry. I need you." Lee's countenance radiated, his eyes glistened, his cheeks flushed awakening a flare of warmth. He overflowed filled with a deep longing, his body ready for Harry to take him.

Harry ran his finger down Lee's face. "What do you need from me, my love?" He released his concern concentrating on Lee's urgency to shed his anguish.

"I need you to touch my body, twist my nipples, run your hands through my hair. I want you to reach up inside me, make me feel safe, wash away the darkness." Lee reached to stroke Harry's cheek.

"I always want you to feel safe with me. I never intend to be the source of your pain again." Harry gently touched Lee, running his adoring hands over Lee's beautiful body, taking possession of Lee's mouth. Lee was surprised by the intensity of Harry's kiss. Harry had taken full control, to ravage Lee's mouth, claiming him again as his own. Lee relished the long moments of being caressed, stroked and fondled by his lover.

Lee as always responded to Harry's loving touch. Using the lube Harry coated his own fingers and his own cock. Harry moved down, he teased the opening to Lee's body inserting a single finger into Lee's narrow channel. "You're so tight my love." 

"Get me ready for you. Open me up, I want you so..." His words cut off as Harry worked another finger inside of Lee, adding a third, widening the passage. Harry felt every muscle in Lee's body respond as he slicked down Lee's hardening flesh with the lube. Lee tossed his head back, "Feels so good...Harry I want the real thing now."

"Patience, my love, soon." Determined to be gentle. "Lift your legs over my shoulders." Harry placed his hard slick column at the entrance to Lee's body. "Ready?"

"Yes, please." Lee's body squirmed, pushing against Harry's engorged shaft, pulling them closer.

Harry slid in slowly, past the tight ring of muscle, Lee moaned as pain collided with pleasure. Lee gasped, arching his back, he welcomed Harry's intrusion. It filled his heart, his mind, his whole world. 

"Feels so good, your so tight." Harry gasped. "You're squeezing the life out of me."

Lee focused on their connection, where their flesh joined together. Lee lost himself in his body's ever insistent demands. Lee surged and fell on swells of deep passionate sensation.

As Harry increased his pace, Lee felt wanted, dominated, whole again, blotting out all the horrid black memories. Harry expertly manipulated Lee's cock, lovingly driving them both toward climax. Harry thrust deeper as Lee felt the hot fluid burst inside him. Harry continued to pump Lee's hot throbbing manhood. "Come for me love," he encouraged. Lee's body tingled from his head to his toes, his pulse quickened, it resounded loudly in his ears. In an instant Lee stiffened, stifling his scream of pleasure, as his hot straining shaft flooded thick warm cream between their bodies. 

Harry collapsed over Lee's form, gulping for air. "Are you okay?

"Yes," Lee sighed with a smile. "I've never been better." 

Harry rolled onto his side. Lovingly placing his head on Lee's shoulder, he let his body melt into Lee's form. As their bodies relaxed, Lee whispered, "Hold me, Harry. Please hold me tight." Harry's strong arms wrapped snug around Lee, dispelling all remaining bad thoughts.

Lee's eyes were closed as the hint of a smile lit his damp face, a sight Nelson had not seen for far too many days. "All that I am is yours, Harry." 

"I love you, too." Nelson pulled Lee closer.

"I feel content now, no more bad memories. You've made them disappear." Lee allowed the wonderful emotions to wrap around him. Lost in the moment, Lee squirmed to snuggle closer to Harry, as both men drifted into sleep.

***

Captain Lee Crane entered the Control Room of Seaview. "Chip, what's our status?"

"We're running submerged, depth ninety feet, all ahead standard. We're still on course for home. Everything's been quiet, Skipper." Morton crossed to the plot table. 

"It will be good to be home, Chip."

"It sure will, Skipper." Chip turned to pass Lee a clip board that sat on top of the charts. "This needs your signature, Lee."

Crane flipped through the pages. "It all looks in order." Crane signed the top page, handing it back to the XO. "Carry on, Chip."

"Aye, sir." Morton watched, concerned as Lee moved off. Lee hadn't been out of sick bay long. Chip always worried about his friends health. Crane turned to work his way to the observation nose.

Lee walked the short distance to stand in his favorite spot on Seaview, in front of the observation windows. He watched the deep hue of the blue water, and the surge of bubbles Seaview produced as she steadily moved beneath the ocean surface. He stood there in an attempt to gather, possibly unravel his twisted thoughts. At first he didn't notice the black shadow that began to spill into the nose. It tracked along the steel deck. Slowly it slid into the light as the shade shimmered, the spectral silhouette morphed into the form of Captain Shamus Nelson. His sudden appearance startled Lee, causing him to flinch. "How can you be here? The Admiral destroyed your ship, your power source."

"No, not destroyed, only a mere set back. You drove off most of my crew but there will always be others to take their place. With the right incentives, I can always find followers. So you see, my boy, it's far from over. You and my nephew, due to my own short sightedness, escaped my grasp this time. I'll be better prepared next time we cross paths." Shamus gave Crane a wicked grin, sending an icy shiver down the Captain's spine. 

"You won't catch us by surprise again. We'll be on guard, looking for you." Lee stepped back a pace; he could feel himself shake inside. Lee respired a deep breath. He trusted that his voice conveyed confidence. "Harry believes all you are now is a dark remnant from his past."

"Does he now?" Shamus smiled at the thought. "Believe what you will, my dear boy. But don't be over confident. This is only a minor setback. I'm not done with you yet, now that I know Harry's weakness." 

Crane found Captain Nelsons manner spookily composed. "Harry will never agree."

"We shall see, my boy." Captain Nelson touched his cap and nodded. "Until we meet again, Captain." The apparition afforded Crane an eerie smile. "I have more in store for you next time." The specter stepped back, drifting as it melted once more into the shadows.

In that instant, Crane quickly scanned the area. Apparently, no one had seen what he had. He rubbed at his eyes, not sure he believed what he had just observed. 'Am I hallucinating?' Lee ran his hand over his sweat drenched face running his fingers up through his dark curls. He blew out a ragged breath. In that moment his favorite place began to feel unsettled, changed somehow by the disturbing image of Captain Shamus Nelson.

 

The End.

 

I would like to thank, Joy Devilish, for her invaluable contribution in the writing of the torture scenes. Couldn't have done it with out my cohort in crime.


End file.
